


Ron Weasley's Soul

by ThreeDaysGrace3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angest, Gay Sex, HOWEVER YOU SPELL THE WORD, M/M, PTSD!Harry, agnst, alive!fred, angsed, comforting!ron, in love!Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysGrace3/pseuds/ThreeDaysGrace3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been there for Harry. Even when they had fights, even when he walked out on them when they were Seventeen. He's always had his soul for Harry. He always wants to protect Harry.</p><p>One day, he will have Harry's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's song fics but the way I want it. None of these songs are mine nor anything else but the plot of the....fanfiction story I guess...you know what I mean. It's a song in the middle of a moment, but it doesn't change the scene the hashtags are the beginning of the song to where it ends.

Ron looked at the time. It was very late, nearly morning. He looked over to the bed, and found that the bed Harry has been sleeping in, is empty. Ron got up and went into the living room. It was really warm in there. The fire was going and Harry was reading a book that he found in Sirius’ library. 

Ron always did this. When Harry couldn’t sleep, which was almost every other night, Ron would stay up with him to make sure that Harry wasn’t lonely. Ron couldn’t decide weather or not their bond has became stronger or broke a bit when they were seventeen, and hiking to find the horcruxes. They never really talked about it, but Ron would have liked to think that it grew stronger. He hated to think that Harry shown away from him because of what he said when he was wearing the locket. That damn thing did so much damage.

Harry didn’t look up from his book, too engrossed in the plot to see his best friend. Ron didn’t mind though, as he sat down on the chair next to the fire, across from Harry.

Harry, hearing the first noise since he started reading, looked up. He was startled, until he finally remembered that Ron was always up with him. Of course, Harry started to feel guilty when Ron was with him. He didn’t want his friend losing sleep just because he was losing sleep. True, the war did emotional damage to him, as did everybody else, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to continue the sorrow by...well...sulking late at night. He gave a small smile to Ron.

Ron immediately blushed, and cleared his throat. “Good book, Har?”

Harry nodded. “The Arthur is very good. I like him.” There was a silence that the fire filled by the flicking. 

“What’s keeping you up?”

Harry shrugged. “Restless. Even though it’s been nearly three years already. Found out that I have PTSD.”

Ron winced. Harry was at the Hospital wing wanting to ask for a potion to help him sleep better, when he started talking about other things, and she told him it was highly likely that he was suffering from PTSD.

From what he told Ron that is. Ron sighed. “Shows just how strong you are I guess.”

 

# My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars#

Harry Grinned. “Thanks. I’m just trying to...be happy, and I am. Don’t get me wrong, but sometimes...it still gets to me,”

“Understandable. We’ve all been through hell. George is still trying to get over it. Though Fred is now alive, it doesn’t really matter. Won’t heal the scars that we all have.”

Harry smiled. “Time will. It doesn’t do good thinking about the past either.” He set the book down and sighed. 

“Just know that I’m here. If you need anything.” He looked at Harry. His green eyes just glowed, and his skin shinned. Ron lovely smiled at the sight of Harry. He was always beautiful. Sometimes his true beauty showed in the night. That’s when his green eyes really came out.

And boy if Ron didn’t nearly melt at the sight of Harry.

Sleeping Harry, happy Harry, Sad Harry.

Harry was always beautiful. 

Ron would do anything to wash away those tears.


	2. Come on, Get Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT MINE. NO SONGS. NO MOVIES. OR CHARACTERS.

Ron wasn’t trying to be creepy mind you. He was never the really creepy type, so just hear him out. Sometimes, he would just watch Harry sleep.

There. He said it. He watches his best friend sleep.

Why?

Because he’s peaceful. He looks so...beautiful when he’s asleep. Ron could just watch his eyes flutter all night long, or the peaceful face that looks much younger now that he doesn’t have to worry about a madman that’s running loose.

He had never considered himself to be IN LOVE with Harry. He just thought that he just..was really protective of him. What friend wouldn’t protect their best friend. But just sometimes at night, when he watched Harry sleep, he always questioned himself if he was in love.

All he wanted to do was to protect Harry’s heart from the world. Harry needed somebody to...well...love him.

Ron sighed, as he got out of his bed and fell beside his bed on his knees. He would never admit it to Harry. Never would he admit that he’s always been looking out for him. Maybe he was just making up for the lost time that he walked out on them?

Ron felt tears forming. Had Harry forgave him for that? For what he said? Saying that he has no family? Ron knew that wasn’t true. Harry had suffered a death from a family member. His Godfather.

Ron held Harry’s hand close and silently cried for all that he couldn’t do in the past. He would have killed those Death Eaters himself had he had the chance. Malfoy and his father being the first on his hit list. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry. For everything that I had done. Walking out on you, having fights with you…..hurting you..” Ron was saying all this in a whisper half hoping that Harry would hear him, half hoping that Harry would still have no idea.

Damn, he was just a drug to Ron! Ron was just addicted to Harry. Watching his eyes, as they are fluttering right now. 

Was he having a nightmare?

#If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love#

Ron immediately curled behind Harry, stroking his hair and soothing him. He always did this too. Comfort Harry when he was having a bad night.

See? He’s always there. In the shadows. But he is there. It was never the same with Hermione, and he told her this. He may or may not be in love with Harry.

She was very disappointed, but she was happy for them.

Sad of it is, Ron probably would never tell Harry, and Harry would never remember that Ron was always comforting him in the shadows.

He distinctly thought if he should kiss Harry on the lips. Maybe a friendly kiss? Maybe something more? Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts when he felt Harry slightly shaking.

“Shhhh. I’m here. He’s not here. He’s dead. Calm down. You’re safe, Harry.” He kept whispering this to Harry.

Harry opened his eyes.

This never startled him. Because harry would never remember it. It pained Ron, but he’d always do this. Even if it pained him to no words.

Harry sighed, as he cuddled close to Ron without realising it, and fell asleep.

Ron smiled. They were practically already together.  
He saw the book that Harry was reading last night, took it out of his arms, and started to read it himself until he felt tired.


	3. Fallin' For You

Harry silently sighed where he was sitting at the table with the family. Not his family, but...his friend’s family. He always just felt like he was an outcast, despite Mrs. Weasley’s attempts to love him. He really appreciated it and all, but he wouldn’t actually get to be a part of it..

He didn’t really mind because he was….well..might be in love with his best friend. Not the female one either. Ron. He just started to know certain things about him. Like how after the war, he seemed...loving, and his heart was more softer like he was trying to change. Of course, that was to be expected when a war was over. 

This is what made Harry have a thing for redheads. It was because of Ron. This is why Harry had a thing for tall guys. Granted, Ron won’t be as tall as the twins, but he was taller than Harry.

Than again, everyone was taller than Harry. He noticed how Ron was left-handed, and that when he was playful, the right side of his mouth came up before the whole smile, or how when he was being “wicked”, as the Twins put it, the other side would come up, then came the smile.

Or how the Color for Ron, wasn’t red. It was blue. It brought out his hair and his down right to.die.for eyes. Than he noticed that he was staring, and looked down to his food.

Which he hasn’t touched.

“Something on your mind mate?” Ron asked, worry spreading over his face.

Harry looked over to Ron. Yes, something was always on his mind. But he answered with his usual answer. “I’m fine. I’m just..not that hungry.”

“You are going to eat right? Or are you going to be thin like paper? We could pit blue lines over you.” Fred quipped.

Molly rolled her eyes. “Enough you two! Harry will eat. When he's more hungry.” That was her. She always wanted to spread her hope even though worry spread over her face.

Harry smiled, not wanting to be rude. “No, it’s fine. I’m hungry now actually.” Harry forced himself to eat the whole plate.

By the time he was done, he went into the room where Sirius’ family tree was. He looked at the walls sighing. How was he going to put up with Ron without showing his feelings, and than risk his heart again?

#I am trying, not to tell you  
But I want to,  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you#

There was a noise, and Harry looked, expecting for it to be Ron, but instead George was there. Harry was the only one who could tell the twins apart. George was more...softer. More open. And Fred had more freckles on his nose than George did. But their humor was the same.

“You’re either hurt by somebody, or you’re sad that Ron is too...daft to figure it out.” George was leaning on the frame, looking at Harry. It was odd that Fred wasn’t beside him. Probably looking for more snacks.

“How’d you know?” He couldn’t bring himself to lie to the Twins. Couldn’t, actually. They saw right through him.

George snorted. “You were looking at him for almost 20 minutes, as if you were trying to break him down.”

Speaking of “down”, that’s where Harry looked. “You know how he is. I’m not sure if..I wanna give my heart out to him, just yet.”

“I know my youngest brother, Harry. He’s changed since than. I don’t know what happened after you left our shop, but Ron has been so much nicer to you. Almost as if he’s reaching out to you.”

#I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you#


	4. Addicted To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why it is rated explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT MINE.

Harry fell asleep after his talk with the twins later on that night. He was just playing with his magic. Practicing to to magic wandless. Apparently it was something that the seventh years learned.

Or tried to learn. Harry would cringe every time he found his thoughts drifting to that. He couldn’t be the only one who skipped or well...ditched a year. The twins never really finished their year either. Neither did Ron, or Hermione. Maybe they started a “ditch day” for the seventh years.

Another thing the twins would start.

But harry wasn’t thinking about that now. He wasn’t thinking of school, or the twins, or Um-bitch, or anything else.

Except for Ron. He wasn’t really thinking about Ron, more like he was dreaming about the sod. 

This is how his dreaming went:

It was in his room, and he’d been crying that night. It seemed as if he was always crying. He was pouring out his soul to Ron. Unleashing all his secrets to his best friend. He was worried about something and he was going on, and on about it, and then Ron just shut him up, by kissing him.

Harry automatically kissed him back, leaning back and bringing Ron with him. He felt Ron’s tongue, and he opened his mouth for him, and then Ron was kissing him hard, and he was grinding on Harry. He had started kissing and sucking on Harry’s neck, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt slowly.

Harry always had a kink for biting, And Boy was Ron biting him. It had Harry arching up like nothing else. Made Harry hard like nothing else.

Ron wasn’t just biting the neck, he had starting making love bites all the way down to Harry’s pants.

Ron looked so sexy like this. Possessed eyes, full of love, and lust, and well...possession. It was nice to know that someone wanted him like this. Spread out, and just waiting to be taken. 

Ron pulled his pants down slowly, along with Harry’s underwear. Harry got harder at the thought of coming down Ron’s throat. Marking him as well. Harry smirked at the thought.

“Go on, Ron...Please..” Harry whispered. He couldn’t wait to get started.

Ron grinned and started sucking the head, having his tongue roll around the tip, loving the way Harry moaned.

Harry wasn’t very loud but his voice could carry. And it was like music to Ron’s ears….and candy in his mouth. 

#I’m so addicted to all the things you do…#

Harry gripped the bed-sheets, as Ron took him in just a little more. God, he knew how to tease him. “Ron...Ronald..”

Ron moaned around the length as he heard his full name. He decided Harry had enough, and took him in very quickly,

Harry nearly screamed. “Ron! Oh..Do it baby…suck me down…”  
Ron moaned, stretching out the vibrations. He deep throated him, and he felt Harry’s hand threading through his hair.

“Baby…”

Ron bobbed his head, and sucked faster and Harder.

#when you’re going down on me…#

Harry was so close….but instead of wanting to come down Ron’s throat like has going to he needed Ron I.N.S.I.D.E him. Filling him.

“Ron...want you..please! Stop!”

Ron got off immediately, and climbed on top of him. “You alright baby? Want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head. “Want you to fill me. Tonight!.”

Some scenes skipped around in Harry’s dream but the next scene that played, they were under the blankets, and Ron was slowing thrusting inside him, and Harry was just moaning.

“Ron...ahhh!”

Ron was panting. “Harry….oh you're so good to me.. Finally have you….”

Harry moaned loudly when Ron found his spot, and Harry immediately went to find Ron’s hands and hold them in his own.

Ron moaned, and squeezed them, putting his weight on them, and slowly continuing to make love to Harry.

 

#In Between the sheets, 

all the sounds you make, 

with every breath you take, 

It’s not like anything

When you’re loving me#


End file.
